This invention relates to a low inertia check valve that is designed for operation at high cyclic frequencies and under other varying severe conditions.
More specifically the check valve is designed for use in automotive engine exhaust air induction systems where the valve operates in a high temperature environment under high cyclic back pressure created in the exhaust system. The check valve must allow input flow there through at relatively low pressures and with a minimum of pressure drop. Additionally it must operate effectively over a wide range of cyclic frequencies such as relatively low cyclic frequencies which occur when an engine is running at idle speed and at relatively high frequencies which occur when the engine is running at top speed. Since the check valve has an elastomeric diaphragm which forcibly comes in contact with portions of the component parts of the valve, these components must be designed to minimize abuse of the diaphragm.